


Limerance Disease

by A_Writer231



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer231/pseuds/A_Writer231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock getting a unneeded check up thats teasingly needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerance Disease

**Author's Note:**

> OneShot Baby! :D Enjoy 
> 
> A/N: When you see _Jill_ Just put your name there. It bothers me when characters don’t have names. ^.^ And don’t steal the design of the character for it is my own, thank you. Peace!

The Limerence Disease – Spock X OC(Reader)

 

“Bones, report to the Bridge.” 

The Captains voice echos through the standard issue PADD every star fleet officer is given when assigned to a vessel. 

'Bones' McCoy snorts. “What now? I'm a bit busy at the moment.”

“Well,” the captain drawls. “It seems Mr. Spock isn’t feeling to well, but insists he is fine.”

“Then he's fine Jim. He should know better then anyone how his own body feels.”

“Humor me.”

Bones says a few colorful words before answering. “Damn it, Jim. I don’t wanna deal with the goblin right now, plus i'm a bit slammed with paperwork. So i'll send the rookie to you.”

“Will he be adequate enough for the job?” Captain Kirk questioned, hesitation in his voice. 

“Yes, she is. Went through the academy with flying colors in multiply fields. She's on her way now.” With that said, he broke the connection and threw down the pen he was writing with. Warily he stood from his office chair and walked out to find said rookie. 

Easily he spotted the petite female. She had blonde hair pulled back in a braid, reveling her pointed ears for all to see. Now mind you, they weren't Vulcan pointed but more the elf’s in the Earth movies, Lord of the Rings. A blue female uniform covered her frame and out the bottom hem of the skirt poked a slim black tail covered in fine short silky hair that has a 'plume' or 'tuff' of hair at the end which would touch or drag across the ground it she did not curl it upwards. 

“_ Jill_, you're needed on the Bridge. Apparently Kirk says that Spock is ill but wont come down to get checked out or treated. Damn goblin insists he's fine.”

“Aye Doctor McCoy. I'll go and see if I can remedy the situation.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The slider door to the bridge hisses open as I step up to them, then gently shutting behind me.

“Permission to enter the Bridge.” I ask monotone.

“Permission granted. Glad you could come quickly.” Captain Kirk rose from his chair and strode over to you.

“Well when there's a sick man who is forcing himself to work, there's a reason to be concerned.” I answer with a swish of the tail. “The names _ Sinclair_, _ Jill__Sinclair_ sir.”

“Ah yes. I remember now, I grabbed your tail and you decked me.” He chuckled lightly.

“I do apologize for that, Captain.”

“No worries, I deserved it most likely. Anyways Mr Spock is at his station.” Kirk gestured towards the possible patient.

I nod and turn; taking a few steps until i'm standing directly behind his chair. He black as night hair lay perfectly in place and his back straight and muscles taunt and ready for quick response. 

“Mr. Spock, if you please, turn and face me.”

He did as asked and swiveled around. Now let me just say this, I'm rather tiny, even by my peoples standards. So right now i'm just a but taller the Spock is when he is sitting down. 

“I am not sick, so there is not a need for you to be here. You may go back to the med-bay now.”

I clicked my tongue. “I'll decide that Mr. Spock.” I held the tri-corder up and pressed a few buttons. The device scanned his person quickly and gave me back a few results. 

“Seems your heart rate is a bit fast for sitting in a chair. Do you feel hot or clammy? Have you been getting enough sleep, and enough food?” I rattled off a few standard questions, cheeks a tad flushed.

“My heart beat is normal for Vulcans and we run hotter then humans. I am perfectly healthy.” He voice still monotone but with a dash of annoyance. 

“Then let me see, if this gets a reaction from you?”

I lifted both hands up and reached for his face. He grabbed onto my wrists before I came into contact.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Testing a theory.” I lift my tail and wrap it around his wrist. “Now let go.”

He does as asked and drops his hands into his lap, my tail still coiled around his forearm. Gently I press two fingers of my left hand to his jugular, feeling his heart beat pulse gently under them. The other skims along his cheek and up to his ear. The pads of my finger tips glide over the edge of his ear. Slowly a faint, soft green can be seen tinting the tip of his ears and high up on his cheek bones. 

I hum softly before pulling away, but not before placing a gentle kiss on his brow with a small smile. My tail releases his arm and I walk back towards the captain, who is back in his chair.

“Captain?”

“Yes Miss Sinclair? Did you figure out what was wrong?”

I nod. “Yes Captain. He has the Limerence Disease.”

Kirk grimaced. “And how bad is it? Will he survive?”

I giggle, earning a weird look. “He has a pretty bad case of it sir, but do not worry, he will be fine.”

Kirk exhales loudly. “Oh thank god. It there anyway to cure it and make it, I dunno.” He waves his hands about in a shooing motion. “Go away?”

I smile. “Oh yes, there is Captain. Just make sure he comes and sees me before and after every shift at the very least. Though the more visits he makes to me, the faster he will get better.”

Kirk nods and I hold myself back from laughing like a lunatic; tail swishing back and forth excitedly. I lean forwards and whisper in Kirk's ear quickly before walking towards the Bridge doors.

Behind me Jim burst out laughing and hunches over in his seat; arms wrapped tightly around his middle. I look towards Spock before I exit.

“Come see me when you shift is done Mr Spock. Have a nice day.” I toss him a wink and disappear through the doors and travel back to the med-bay; giggling madly to myself. 

'Limerence is just a fancy word for infatuation. Which means he's in love.'


End file.
